Ms Know It All
by evil gummy bear
Summary: Bella is so OOC that she might as well be an OC. She has some unexpected parents and has some strange guidance. watch as she waits for her true love to realize it and wait for her parents to connect the dot she she didn't realize she had. rated T bad summary and non canon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I_ own nothing. Don't hate me for having Bella get with Jasper. I personally hate canon pairings. On with the show. Hehe. I sound like _Aro.

Izzy pov

After my mom Renee called me a slut and sent me to my dad, I was pushed on a plane and sent from Austin, Texas to Forks, Washington I went home with Charlie and Anna, Allie? Oh, Alex! And unpacked everything. I looked around my room and was content with what I saw. I went to bed because I was tired because that STUPID child kept everyone on the flight up with it's meaningless screaming. Newsflash, no matter how much screaming you do can change that you are on a plane. Ugh. _Izzy,_ _stop thinking about it before you get gray hair._ OH MY RAINBOW UNICORN ON A BARBEQUE! When the heck have I been hearing voices. _Trust me, you'll need me in the long run. _Well, what's your name? _Victoria. _Well, talk to you later.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! WAKE UP BEEYOTCH!_ Ugh. Too early. _No it isn't. You have school today and you have work to do!_ Oh, and what type of work is that? _You have to wash the dye out and not wear your contacts. And you have to take a shower. I'll tell you what you have to wear later. _Okay? So, I washed they dye out so my natural firy red hair showed and took my brown contacts out so my sea green eyes showed. _Now put the black mascara and black eyeliner on. Good. Now put the light red cherry lip gloss on. Nice. I am SO glad you turned out pretty. Nothing like the last girl.*shudder* Okay. Now off to the closet. You have a nice body for a pixie. _*gasps* PIXIE?! _Yes pixie. You are only 4'10. But don't worry that pretty little head of yours._ Okay, whatever. _Okay. Today you have to wear those black ripped jeans with chains and make sure to wear those electric blue tights and your black v-neck tee and-oooh!- *squeals* that ADORABLE biker jacket. Shoes, shoes -oh- those shiny black pumps. Wow. You look hot. _Well thanks.

I zipped downstairs, ate a banana and zoomed outside in record time. Success! I hopped on my Ducati and sped off to school. I have better senses than others and I am graceful, a fast healer and am really fast. Not many people know that I am adopted. My mother and father disappeared a few days after my birth, but they visited me every once in a while. I just saw them from afar, though. All I know is that my father is James and my mother had bright red hair like mine but hers is curly. When I hopped off of my black and red baby and took off my helmet to shake out my wavy hair, I heard the rumors start to travel.

"That new girl is HOT!"

"Someone told me that the new girl is chief Swan's daughter."

"Someone told me that the new girl is here because she jumped someone and has to live with her dad or go to JUVI."

I smirked at the horse faced chick that said that last comment. I rolled my eyes and headed off towards the main office. I cleared my throat and Mrs. Cope looked up and smiled a lust filled smile as she looked me up and down. Um, ew? "My name is Izzy Swan. I am new here." Apparently, all she had to do was give me a schedule and a piece of paper to have signed but when I was walking away, I felt her eyes on my ass. I walked into English to find that the whole class was staring at me. The girls were glaring. "I'm Izzy. I'm new." I said with my southern twang from Texas. The girls glared harder at me. "O-of c-c-cours-s-se. S-sit wher-re-v-v-er you'd l-like." the teacher stuttered. I merely nodded and headed to the back of the class room. The same thing happened in every class. I have a female teacher in Spanish which is relieving. As I walked down the aisle, Jessica, the school slut, stuck her muddy converse shoe out to trip me. _Watch out! _Thanks, Vic. I casually stomped on her foot and walked off. Jessica got up and tried to swing at me but I easily caught her fist and calmly said "Why did you just do that? Jealous that my right leg knows my left one, unlike yours?" Everyone, even the teacher, burst into laughter. The bell rang for lunch soon after.

I walked into the cafeteria and smelled something that smelled like my birth parents. I looked up at the family that the scent led to._ That family is a family/coven of vampires._ Really, Vicky? _Have I ever wronged you? _Well, no. But- _No buts. trust me. Please. _I looked over at the table with the family of vampires and didn't notice the guy that grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. He started to kiss me and grope me until I pressure pointed him and tossed him into the dumpster. What do I do now, Vicky? _Just go inside and sit with the vampires. Tell them that you know what they are and tell the rude blonde girl , Rosalie, that you mean no harm to them or her family. Edward is Alice's mate and he will have a hard time resisting your blood. Jasper will really like you. You and him are mates but don't tell him yet. That's all now go! _Thanks for the pep talk, Vic.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked at the family. Gathering my courage, I walked over to the their table. "Hi, I'm Izzy Swan and I know what you are. Rosalie, before you get all growly with me, let me tell you that I don't mean your mate, Emmett, or your family any harm. Edward, I am really sorry that my scent is making you really thirsty. Hi Jasper, hi Alice." I was laying it on thick with my southern accent. I saw Jasper looking at me with lust. I giggled at their dumbfounded faces before heading off to biology.


	2. Chapter 2

_Woot woot! First chapter up! Thank you to my reviewer. 3 I own nothing but the semi schitzophrenic Izzy with red hair and blue eyes. Later lovelies!_

As I was walking away, I heard Rosalie exclaim,"That freak is trouble. She is a risk to expose us. We should end her." I shook my head at her."It's not like she would be missed or anything. The freak is adopted for Christ sake!"_(no offense to any adopted people. They are awesome! You were chosen. MY parents are stuck with me lol.) _she continued. "Oh Rosie, how wrong you are. Did you not hear the male population of Forks High's comments on me? My presence would be greatly missed." I murmured menacingly. "Dayum. Rose, no other human has ever stood up to you. She's got balls." Emmett said, shocked. "Of course Emmett. Every girl has balls. But guys call them tits." I giggled before exiting the cafeteria. I heard the family's laughter before the doors shut. I liked them. Rose was fiercely protective of her family. Emmett was a giant jokester. I have a similar sense of humor to his. _You two will have fun together. He will be a brother figure to you soon enough. _Well hi there, Vic. _Hello to you too. You must warn Edward that you have his bio, he will react badly if you don't warn him._ Okay. What chance do I have to warn him? _Right about..._ _now._ Edward is okay but he looks like a constipated murderer. Alice is cool and REALLY hyper. Even she is taller than me. Ugh.

Jasper... *sigh* he is every bit of wonderful I had hoped. With my enhanced vision, I saw crescent moon scars on his exposed skin. I have a suspicion that they are teeth marks. They make him perfectly imperfect. _Jasper was in The Southern Vampire Wars. He was evacuating women and children out of the city when he was in the confederate army. He was the youngest Major in the army. While he was checking the last building after sending his men back to camp, he was attacked by three women by the names of Lucy, Nettie, and Maria. He was turned in to a vampire to turn other people to fight for feeding territory. Maria wanted more territory to feed from so that she could feed freely without risking exposure. Maria had Jasper create many newborns, which are vampires that still have human blood in their muscle tissue, they are stronger than seasoned vampires until they hit their one year mark and lose that human blood so they have less strength. The downside to being a newborn is that you are thirstier than older vampires. That is where Jasper came in. He is an empath, which helps means that he can feel emotions and can influence them as well. So when a newborn got particularly rowdy or thirsty, he made them calm. When he was in the wars, his responsibility was to turn newborns, keep them in check, and cull them. Maria repaid him with blood and sex. Fifty years into the wars, he turned a man named Peter. Peter has a gift of knowing stuff, but don't let him hear you call it a gift. He defines it as knowin' stuff. So Maria kept him because of his 'gift'. Fast forward twenty years later, Peter finds his non-gifted mate in a newborn that would be destroyed in twelve short months, he decides that once it is time to destroy Charlotte, he is leaving the camp. Once the time to destroy Charlotte came, he took Charlotte and left camp with the promise to return for Jasper in six months. Six months later, Jasper won a fight and saw Peter and Char just chillin' out on a hill top and left camp without a word and without looking back. He traveled as a nomad with Peter and Char, feeding off of humans, but suffering because he felt their emotions. In the 1950's, Jasper met Alice in a diner because she can see the future, and saw him being part of the coven/family that her and her mate would be in. They high tailed it to Tennessee where the Cullen's were staying. They have been with them ever since. Edward turned out being Alice's mate that could read minds. But for some reason he can't read yours._ Wow. Poor Jasper. I wish I could make it all better. I don't think any less of him. What did they call him back then?_ Major Whitlock. You need to call him that the next time that you see him. Then you have to touch his hand. He will recognize that you are mates and give you the time of your life once he sees your Ducati. Apparently, he thinks the idea of you on a motorcycle is hot. BRUSH YOUR TEETH RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED IT! HE'S GONNA KISS YOU!_ Oh my god! Okay! Am I gonna be a good kisser? _ Yes. It's gonna take Alice to make him stop. _I ran to the girl's bathroom and brushed my teeth so well that they contrast with my mouth so much, that my lips look purple. Perfect. Now another coat of cherry lip gloss and I'm good. I went to Edward and told him to skip biology or else he will have extreme problems with his blood lust. He did that and I went biology and did the stupid thing with a nasty smelling onion. I went to gym and strutted over to Jasper.

"Hey Major" I purred seductively. He turned around. "How do you know that name?" Jasper said, wide eyed. "I know a lot of things, Major." I said with my extreme southern twang with no holding back like Renee used to make me. I watched as his eyes darked with lust and touched his hand, feeling a pleasant shock run through my body. I bit my lip and noticed his eyes were coal black with lust. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I guess we're skipping gym today. He forged the P.E. teachers signature and gave the sign sheet to me. He pulled me to a silver Volvo. I whimpered,"My bike" He growled a little bit,"What bike?" I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the Ducati, "This bike." I looked to his face and saw a primal look come out. "Major...", I said hesitantly.

Next thing I knew, he has me straddling the bike backwards while pushing my back against the handle bars, while he steadies the bike by holding the handle bars. He pulls my face to his and kisses me roughly. I kiss back just as hard. His tongue snaked out, pushing into my mouth without even bothering to ask for the entrance he knew I would give. He tasted so good! Like cinnamon, honey, and apples. Mmmm. He growled into my mouth. I impressively growled back. I heard Emmett's booming voice,"Well, well, well, what do you have to say for yourself? Hm?" I giggled into Jasper's mouth but otherwise, ignored Emmett. Jasper growled menacingly at Emmett. Alice showed up and squealed at the sight and took a picture on her phone. She was silent for a few seconds. She whispered to Emmett,"Jessica and Lauren are heading out here to see why Jasper isn't in gym. Leave Iz and Jas alone to let them find this." I wrapped my arms around my Jasper's neck and pulled him close to me while knotting my fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. He growled even more, kissing along my jaw while I sucked on one of his deepest scars on his neck before claiming his mouth once more, our tongues fighting for dominance. He eventually gave in and let me win. I heard the doors of the gym open and then shut before I heard Easy Lay 1 and Easy Lay 2's whiny voices calling out for Jasper. I heard them go through the rows of cars before coming to my row last. They stopped short when they saw Jas and I making out.

"SLUTCH" they both screamed different words, but that's what I heard. Growling still, I pulled away from Jas to breathe while he was attacking my neck, nipping and sucking. He sucked at my pulse point laeving a purple mark.


End file.
